Plants VS Zombies: The Awakening
by Viner16
Summary: It has been many years since the zombies have attacked, but they have set their undead eyes on a new target... a town... full of talking plants.
1. The Attack

PLANTS VS ZOMBIES ~ THE AWAKENING

The rain hammered the ground that day. It was a bad sign. I, Dr. Zomboss turned and summoned Football Zombie.

'You calld Zomboss?' he murmured.

I sighed. How could all of my colleagues be so stupid and... well, they'll be eating brains soon. Too bad all the brains go to their stomach and not their head.

'Football Zombie, try to concentrate for an oblivious second and give me the data report on the welfare of our brethrens.' The Football Zombie scratched his head.

'Uh...eh?'

I sighed again. 'Just tell me how well our zombies our doing.' Football zombie relaxed.

'Uh... 'uckethead here, 'oneheads 'ere, zombees 'ere, uh...me here?' Football zombie ended hopefully.

'FOOL!' I yelled, slamming the table. Football zombie jumped back. 'WHERE IS OUR BEST? GARGAUNTUAR? DIGGER? SCREEN DOOR? EVEN THOSE ZOMBONIS! YOU THINK WE CAN DEFEAT THOSE ACCURSED PLANTS LIKE PEASHOOTER WITH ZOMBIES!'

'Yes?' he said hopefully. SPLUT! Ahh, The sound of a Gargauntuar splitting his head. Bliss. 'Gargauntuar, I need you to find the strongest zombies in the area.'

'GRAH.' He grumbled. Or mumbled. Either way, it was inconsequential to me.

'Go off now.'

GRUH.' As he stumbled off, I saw a little deformed zombie on his back. 'Imp, how long are you gonna stay there?' Imp just smiled back at me.

* * *

Peashooter was late. Again. But it was hard to move when you were a plant.

'C'mon y'stupid roots, hurry up!' he shouted at where his legs would be if he were human. Peashooter's friend, Jalapeno watched him.

'Amigo? Where y'going in such a big rush?' Peashooter replied, 'Sunny!' then continued running. Sunny was a Sunflower. They were best friends but currently Sunny was at Zombie defence 101 class. When Sunny chose this, Peashooter laughed.

'Those zombies aren't stupid enough to attack a entire village o' plants! They prob'ly still remember what Dave did to them with us!' Dave was the only human friend of all the plants in Plantsville. Years ago when the zombies attacked Plantsville, Dave stepped in and saved them. But Sunny was insistent to go to the class, so Peashooter came along. And he was late. Again. Peashooter was running out of breath. Then he saw his friend Cabb.

'CABB! Mind catapulting me to the university?' Cabb was a Cabbage-Pult. He was a friendly, laidback guy. 'sure buddy. Hop on!'Peashooter was already in the catapult when the security alarms ran.

* * *

I marched on. 'Ok, everybody, here's the plan. Last time the Crazy Human called Dave saved them all, but he's not here now. Plus, last time we tried to eat 'em. That didn't go so well. Today, we will kidnap everyone of them. When we have all of them, we attack Townsville. The town will be hopeless without the plants to save them. Understand?' everyone nodded. Then one of the Zombies raised his hand.

'Yes Bob?'

'Er... humens and luanmowr?'

'Lawnmowers? Don't worry, Gargauntuar will squash all of them. Now get down there and take as much plants as you can hold!'


	2. The Invasion

CHAPTER TWO ~ THE INVASION

'Where IS that idiot?' wondered Sunny. Peashooter should be here by now. She gazed out the window.

'Sunny, pay attention!' said the teacher, Dr. Lantern. He was a real braggart, continuously reminding the class how he lit the fog and cleared the way for Dave. 'How will you know to power the rest if you do not pay attention in my class! You are just like that one sunflower I remember, back in the days...' the class silently groaned. Dr. Lantern was going on about _the days._ Sunny zoned out for a bit, and the next thing she knew, the alarm started ringing.

'ZOOOOMBIE ALEEEERT. ZOOOOOOMBIE ALEE-ACK!' said the voice. The voice that replaced it was gravely. 'We come to steel yer and stuff!' a bunch of other voices were muttering in the background. Then they heard a SPLAT noise and a new voice (deeper than before) said 'Oops.' Chaos ensued.

* * *

I, Dr. Zomboss didn't watch. Unusual, but none of the zombies noticed, they were too busy in their valiant attempt to terminate the hospitality of the ignorant villagers. I snorted. How does one so ingenious have to work with such dim-witted idiots who can't string two words together! I leaned into a microphone.

'Sgt. Buckethead. Come in.' For a second, I heard static. Then, 'Yeeee?'

'Send me a Gargauntuar. ASAP.'

'Asyup?'

'As speedy as possible dimwit!'

'Ah. Boockethed out.' The connection closed. I fumed silently until one minute later, the ground started to shake. 'Good, good.' I said, to no one in particular. I looked the Gargauntuar over. 'I need you to...'

* * *

'ZOOOOMBIE ALEEEERT. ZOOOOOOMBIE ALEE-ACK!' Cabb looked up.

'Zombies? Do they mean-'

'THAT ZOMBIES ARE ATTACKING! YES! OH PUFFITY!' yelled a Puff Shroom that goes by the name Puffy.

'WE'RE ALL DOOMED! WE'RE ALL F-' luckily, he never finished that sentence. Unluckily, he was interrupted in the form of a zombie snatching him and stuffing him in a bag. Now what happened next _really _sucked. Cabb panicked, and launched Peashooter. Straight at the zombie.

'WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT THEEEEEEEE HEEEEEEEEECK!' yelled Peashooter, as he bounced off the zombie, (knocking his head off) and rocketed up to the sky. Cabb looked up in horror.

'Ah, fruitfly.' another bag came down.

* * *

Hey. I'm Peashooter. I got a bunch of BFF. One of them just hurled me at a zombie.

'WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT THEEEEEEEE HEEEEEEEEECK!' I screamed, bouncing off zombies and knocking them down. I was going so fast everything was a blur. Was that jalapeno? ZOOM. I was in the forest now. Any moment I might smack into a tree, and at the speed I was going? But somehow, I avoided all of them. Lucky me, I thought, for my mouth was sealed shut. I was slowing down. Slower... slower... hey, isn't that the zombie leader dude? ... slower... Sunny's gonna kill me... slower... STOP. For the first 10 minutes, I just lay there, shivering. For the first time, I truly realized how powerful Cabb could be. After a while, I tried to get up. I could barely feel my limbs. I looked around. Fancy houses... clean yards... weird steel shells... oh gods I thought, I was in...

'Townsville.' said a voice. Male for sure. A bit rocky to, like the man was a bit off his rockers.

'The heck's ah plant from Plantsville here?' I looked up. In front of me was a man. A man with a beard. A man with a beard wearing a frying pan. With bacon oil all over his face.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!' I screamed.'ZOOOOOMBIE!' The man smacked me. Great, that hand was probably a sack full of germs.

'Quiet! The neighbours will wake!'

'Who are you?' I asked, interrupting what he was about to say. He looked at me.

'Crazy Dave good plant. Crazy Dave.'

* * *

Dr. Lantern jumped out the window. Everyone laughed. Then the zombies burst in. Instant mood change. Everyone screamed. Sunny looked around. Peashooter was NOT there. So he was outside... someone nudged her. She looked, and to her disgust, was another Sunflower by the name of Sonn.

'C'mon cutie, where y'sun? Eh? Eh? E-' he was cut off by a zombie stuffing him in a bag.

'HEY! Y'SHOULDN'VE DONE THAT! I GOT A BIG UNCLE! HE'LL COME AND BEAT YOU UP!' Sonn continued screaming the entire time. Sunny was aghast. All of her classmates were being capture. Peann, a Peashooter, came by. 'hurry Sunny, produce sunlight!' 'oh. Oh yeah!' sunny concentrated, focused all her will on it. She had never _actually _tried it. Only read theories. She felt something come out. She looked hopefully. In front of her, was a mini-sunlight. Everyone stared.

Then 'Uh, no offence, but I'm pretty sure that's what baby Sun shrooms make.' Sunny felt embarrassed. How could she only produce a mini-sunlight? Swoop. Peann was stuffed in a bag. The zombies moved towards her. The last thing she yelled before she was captured was 'PEASHOOTER HEEEEEEEEEELP!'


	3. The Madness of Crazy Dave

CHAPTER 3 ~ THE MADNESS OF CRAZY DAVE

'La la la la, bacon oil on my face,' sang Crazy Dave. I reviewed this Dave with the Dave we learned about at school. this can't be him.

'Uh...sir?' I asked. He looked at me.

'Yes lil' plantie? Yeh look like a peashooter!'

'I am. Now... er... are you **really** Cra- er, I mean Dave?'

'Course!' he chuckled. 'I saved Plantsville and meself!' he fiddled with a lethal looking object.

'Er, whats that?'

'My twiddydinky.'

I just stared.'Twiddydinky?'

'Yeah, Twiddydinky. I have lots!' he smiled a gruesome smile, showing missing teeth. I backed away.

'I think I'll go find my friends now...' but he pulled me back.

'C'mon, let's have some fun, you, me and my twiddydinkies.'

* * *

I, Dr. Zomboss watched happily as my plan went to work. Almost all the plants were captured, enslaved, powerless, scared, and whatnot. I prepared the Zomissile. I was tempted to press it. Destroy Townsville. Rid Dave. Then rule the world. Sure, it sounded like every other cliché villain plan but I, Dr. Zomboss, was not worried about originality. I, Dr. Zomboss, was a zombie, and with my superior intellect I would create a new bloodline to rule the world. Do zombies even have blood? I, Dr. Zomboss should know. I'll have to experiment. Maybe with a Bungee Zombie. They always enjoyed actions that would be a detriment to their overall well-being.

Meanwhile, a Digger Zombie came in.

'Wipe your disgusting feet before the festering pustules invade my pristine room.' The Digger seemed to only understand half of it, but wiped his feet all the same.

'Now, what is it?'

'Er... we miss one plantie.' A chill settled upon me, only to be replaced by white hot fury.

'What... what did you say?' I whispered, barely audible, suppressing rage.

'Zombiez miss one plantie.'

'Well, no zombies will miss you.' I raised my latest experimental weapon, an array of gizmos and lights. The Digger is mesmerized.

'Shiiiiny.'

**ZAP.**

I stare at the scorch mark on the ground, where the Digger was just standing moments before. Then I, Dr. Zomboss, groan.

"I just bought that carpet!"

* * *

Cabb looked around.

'Well, this blows. This really, really blows.' Sunny had to agree. They were all locked in special cages, preventing them from escape.

'Si, amigos.' Cabb looked up. Jalapeno was in a flame-proof cage.

'You can't melt it?'

'No, my little green friend.' Cabb sighed, then decided he should at least attempt to get out.

'Cabbage... LAUNCH!' he launched a cabbage. It bounced around the cage, occasionally hitting Cabb.

'Darn! Ow. Anybody-ow-think of a –OW! Way to get- AH SCREW THAT STUPID CABBAGE I WILL FAFSASASG-' swore Cabb, trying to swat the offending cabbage. Sunny looked depressed.

'So we're stuck here?' Sunny murmured, looking upon the ground wistfully.

'Nope.' Cried a voice.

'Huh?' Sunny looked at where the voice came from. She saw Penny the Marigold.

'Just heard those brainless buffoons talking. Apparently, a peashooter evaded capture.' She smirked. Sunny's hopes rose. Could the peashooter be Peashooter? Only time would tell. Egads, I sound old, she thought.

* * *

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' I screamed.

'MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE! SOS! MERCY! I'D RATHER ROOOT!' Crazy Dave held a cup in front of me, wiggling it in front of me.

'Would wittle pwantie want some wummy juice?' He cooed, attempting to raise the cups to my lips. I swatted it with a pea before resuming my struggling.

'WHAT DID I DOOOOOOOOOO!' I cried, before he stuffed a piece of bread in my mouth.

'There, isn't the wittle pwantie happy now?' I spit the bread out, and glare at him.

Crazy Dave looks at me, before an expression of disappointment appears. 'You're more boring than a Zubat locked in a cage with a shringle of Harynyapa's.'

'A what? Meanwhile, can you please take this ridiculous pink costume off me?'

'But wittle pwant wikey! And so does Uncle Dave.'

I ripped it off with my mouth, which was not an easy task, considering I am a plant. 'Listen buddy, I don't care what you want, but I got friends in danger, and you're wasting my precious time. So don't drag **me **into your delusional world!' I started to stormed off.

'Twiddydinkies.' He whispered. 'You are desperate to get the job done. The least I can do is help.'

I stopped and looked at him. Did he just say something sane for once? 'Um... what? You going through some existential crisis or you just straight up crazy?'

'It's why I'm crazy.' He gave me a toothy smile. 'Now follow me.' He lumbered down a set of stairs. Looking at the door, then to him, I sighed and followed suit.

* * *

I, Dr. Zomboss launched into a speech. More of a order, maybe. What does it matter? I am literally talking to undead husks right now, that would all jump off a cliff like a pack of lemmings if I told them to. 'Listen up you ignorant blubbering goons. One of you prehistoric brainless idiots let a plant escape. Now I know what you think. It's just one plant! Right?'

A zombie nodded. I spun, zapping him, instantly disintegrating him. The zombies standing beside him didn't even flinch, whether from sheer bravery or idiocy I, Dr. Zomboss doesn't know.

'NO! ONLY ONE PLANT MIGHT BRING US DOWN! LAST TIME WE LAUGHED AT THE THOUGHT OF **ONE **HUMAN DEFEATING US, AND HOW DID THAT END?' I took a few deep breaths, trying to control my anger. 'Ok. Everyone, search the surrounding area. The one who brings me the peashooter gets **10 BRAINS.**' That got everyone's attention. I watched as even in their mentally challenged thoughts their eyes lit up at the thought of brains. The zombies left quicker than a rabbit escaping a hungry fox.

* * *

'And this... is my special twiddydinkies.'

I gaped. Sitting around a table were 4 of the most bizarre plants I have ever seen. Besides Split pea. Maybe.

The first one, at the left of the table, was what looked like a peashooter gone to war. He was wearing a helmet, had war paint on his face, and his mouth was stuffed with weird metal pipes. His eyes had a hard glint to them, and he had the most intimidating glare I've ever seen. I felt like I had to do my best around this plant, and my back naturally straightened when I saw him. He gave off the aura of a natural leader.

The second one beside him looked like a Sunflower, but it had TWO heads (Split pea's twin?). This plant reminded me of Sunny, but I quickly put the thought out of my head. Thinking about her now would just make me sad.

Next, was the freakiest plant in the room. It just seemed to look up, and y'know those puffy things Fume Shroom has around his head? This guy had it all over him. His eyes were blank and listless, as if he didn't have a care in the world and was just content with staring at the ceiling. Once in a while, he would look like he was about to burp, but then he would just spit out a small purple bubble, and his eyes would follow it until it hit the ceiling and popped.

The final plant at the right of the table was what looked like a Frozen Melon-Pult. He didn't move at all and his expression remained still, though if it was due to him being the silent type or because **he was frozen **I didn't know. Little icicles hanged underneath his catapult, and would break off ever so often, only to be replaced by more icicles in its stead.

I stared at all these plants. Was this some freak convention? 'These... are plants?' I stuttered, eyes wide with shock.

The strange Peashooter got up, and said in a gruff voice 'This is what you bring us? A little brat?' He scoffed, which took the form of those metal pipes spinning, as if to show his agitation.

The sunflower said in a chirpy voice 'Glock, please sit down. We don't want your heart to give out again...' The Peashooter stiffened, visibly offended, and looked like he was about to say something before he was interrupted.

'Glock, it's ok... to admit weakness... sometimes... y'follow me?' I look at the freaky plant, who didn't even look at the plant called Glock, giving off the impression he was talking to the ceiling.

The Frozen Melon-Pult just stared ahead, eyes unblinking. Dave got up and said 'Zombies have committed an overly hostile act, and- what are you doing Twinny?'

Twinny looked up. One head, looking sheepish chirped 'Er, reading?' The other head tried to stifle a laugh.

'Put it away.' Crazy Dave said.

'Aw.' They both cried in unison, but they obeyed Dave's wishes.

'Anyways, it's time to bust out. It's up to us to teach those undead freaks another lesson! WHOOOOOOOOO!' Cried Crazy Dave, suddenly jumping around and playing an imaginary air guitar.

'**ABOUT TIME!**' yelled Glock, firing peas at the ceiling. Fume Shroom just sat there in silence, before saying, 'I liked that section of the wall...'

* * *

Meeh. Raaah. Braaains. Bob. Seeearch. Plaaaaaaant. Me zombie. You human. Me eat you braaain. But me no real. You lucky. Wait. Pretend me no say that. Me more smart then yer average zombie. An-yways, me must find plant. No find plant, boss mad. Hard to b zombie. Danger boss zap you. Smash you. Turn you dust. Painful. Me friends dead. Well, they dead again. Me Bob. Me hope to live. Only way to live, find plant. Me go now. But me come back. Cuz me tell you how zombies feel. We no always want brain. Sometimes tho'. Sometimes we want brains.


	4. The Hunt

CHAPTER 4 ~ THE HUNT

_Wow it's been a while huh? Seeing some of my old work makes me cringe, and I'm going through most of the older chapters so they're actually readable. Also this entire project taught me I am terrible with deadlines, but I'll see if I can ever wrap this up (haha). I rewrote some parts to make it more descriptive/grammatically correct. Until then I hope this has become easier on the eyes._

_~Vineron~_

Crazy Dave brought out a bunch of Flower Pots. At first I thought they were just normal flower pots brought to quicken our travel, until one started talking.

'Yo there Davio, wanna be a tad more gentle? Ya killin' me here man!' Scoffed one of the Pots.

_How many more surprises are there... _I thought, and said aloud 'Wait, these are plants... in the shape of flower pots... so other plants can be planted... in this... plant...'

'Yeah I'm a pot for planting. But I'm also a plant. **HAS YOUR MIND EXPLODED YET?**' he screamed. I continued staring. _I don't even want to begin trying to understand this..._

Crazy Dave got up and started loading us in. 'We're going to have to move fast if we don't want to be caught, you know where these friends of yours are wittle guy?' I cringed at his infuriating nickname, but replied 'No, unfortunately I couldn't see where they were taken as I was **EJECTED OUT OF A CABBAGE-PULT!**'

'Don't need to raise a ruckus runt.' Glock fumed. 'We don't need to know where his friends are anyways. They have to be in the Greenhouse right?'

Twinny sighed. 'While that's a woeful plan, we don't have any other leads. It appears this will be our destination...' The other head perked up. '...But whatever! I can't wait to get out there and stretch my petals! What says you, Chump?'

_Chump?_ I thought, but then I realized I didn't know the names of the other two plants. The freaky one spoke up, 'Whatever... I'm going to... miss this wall...'

'Oh, um, what's the name of the Frozen guy?' I inquired, noting that he still has not said a thing or made a move.

'Oh, he never talks.' Chirped out Twinny. The other head looked down 'He's so dreary and boring... We just call him Ice.'

'Oh well, it's nice to meet you all; Glock, Twinny, Chump and Ice. I'm Peashooter and I'm... well I'm a peashooter.' I finish, feeling somewhat foolish. _Seriously, where did this name even come from? Herp derp lets call this peashooter Peashooter! Genius!_

'Enough with the introductions, it's time to go WILD!' Screamed Crazy Dave. 'Alllllllll passengers loaded? Please tuck in your seatbelts in and LETS GO ALREADY!' Crazy Dave jumped into some strange RV with things just tacked onto it, and revved the engine.

I sat there waiting.

Nothing happened.

'PEENNNY HOW CAN YOU FAIL ME IN MY TIIIME OF NEEED!' Wailed Crazy Dave, hands pounding the ground as tears fell to the ground. 'Oh well, I should probably finish her later. More importantly!' He runs into his garage as everyone watches. 'Lemme just find the keys to my truck!' He yelled, followed with a yelp and a crashing noise.

'This looks like it's going smoothly...' I mutter.

* * *

Waiting in the bush, a flock - What do you call a group of zombies? Whatever we'll call them a flock - a flock of zombies watch over the five plants. They wait in patience as they see the crazy one leap into his RV. They wait in patience as they see him wail on the ground. But when he leaves for the garage, they make their move.

The hunt has begun.

* * *

Glock was the first to notice something weird. After seeing the eyes in the bush, he wrote it off as a lack of sleep mixed in with his irritation to the newbie. But when he saw the group of zombies lurch out, he knew they were in trouble.

'Zombies at 6 o clock!' He cried, prepping his machine gun. His specialized peas would be able to melt through this group, and he was itching to shoot at something again.

Or at least that's what he thought. As he fired the first shot of many, something ludicrous happened. Something strange. Something so unlikely, Glock never would've believed it with his own eyes.

The first zombie, with almost unnatural speed for a being of decaying flesh and old bones, tumbled to the side, avoiding the onslaught of peas.

Bewildered, Glock cried 'What is this? Since when can zombies move lanes? **I don't see no stinking Garlic!**'

Chump spoke out. 'This is... quite the dilemma... our journey may... end here without it... ever beginning...'

Ice just stared ahead, unwavering.

'Um... guys? Time to show off your super amazing weird plant powers...' I murmured.

'No need little buddy! **Dave is here!**' The garage door exploded as Crazy Dave (inside his car) burst through it, showering bits of it everywhere. 'Get in here plants! Wouldn't do to run you over now would it?'

Crazy Dave slammed open the door and started scooping us in. When he reached for one of the Pots, it started screaming, 'I SAID BE GENTLE!'

Ignoring him, Crazy Dave bent over to pick me up when I saw a zombie had come within arm's reach.

'Watch out!' I cried.

'Hueh?' he said, turning around to be face to face with the undead being.

'Blah, your breath reeks! You smell like rotten flesh!' He laughed, before taking off the frying pan that was always on his head. '**Eat Steel!**' He cried, braining the zombie. It fell down, not moving. 'That's enough theatrics for one night! Let's go squad!' Crazy Dave dove back into the car and started the ignition. 'Haaasta la Vista!' He whooped, driving off the driveway.

* * *

The flock stood still. One bent down to check the fallen, but they could only confirm what they already knew. He has departed the flock, felled by the crazy one. And now they had failed to finish him as Dr. Zomboss had demanded. But that wasn't their only reason to follow the crazy one now. They would avenge their fallen comrade. The flock moved as one out of the driveway, slowly but surely trailing the car. They wouldn't lose track of their prey.

For the hunt has begun.


	5. The Sacrifice

CHAPTER 5 ~ THE SACRIFICE

Sunny moped around. It felt like they've been trapped here forever. And while she would rather not think about it, she has been disturbed by the mini sun she had produced during the invasion. Why hadn't a full sun come out? Was she seriously unable to produce that? And-

'Raaaagh.'

Sunny's head jolted upwards as she looked towards the source of the noise. Walking towards the cages, she saw one of those zombies walking towards them.

'Oh great, not another undead mutt...' mumbled Cabb, looking worse for wear from the beating he got from his own cabbage. He sat up a bit before growling 'What do you want?'

'Cabb my little green friend, let us be kind towards our newcomer.' Whistled Jalapeno, looking towards the dead. 'I sense he is here for something, and it would be unwise to anger him.'

'Feh, I'll gut him! I'll beat him up! He'll regret ever comi-' Cabb started before being cut off.

'Shh, Cabb, I think it's trying to say something.' Penny scolded.

And they all turned to face the zombie.

* * *

Me couldn't find plant. Bob scared. Then me get smart idea! Me say take plant from cage, pretend it is plant. Me survive, me get brains. Me so smart~! But then me enter room and me hear plants talking.

They look at me. I don't know why they look at me. 'Raaaagh.' Me growl, but they no run. I stare. Me wonder why they no run. They look at me. I look at them. Me sit there, staring.

Then green plant blurts out 'Yo, freakazoid, wanna let us out?' Me stare. Let planties out? Me remember why I come here. I come here to get plant. How I get plant? Hm...

'Hullo? Fish breath! You there?'

Ragh! I open cage, plant come out! Hehe, Bob so smart. Now to open the cage, me tries...

* * *

'What is it thinking about?' Wondered Sunny aloud. The strange zombie had come in and just stood there, staring at each of them in turn.

'Beats me, it's stupider then a bag of rocks.' Insulted Cabb, still angry. But then, the zombie started walking towards the cage that contained Cabb. 'Hey, back off freak!' Cabb waved his catapult menacingly. The zombie stretched out its hands. 'You **do not **want to eat me!' Cried out Cabb, a hint of fear creeping into his voice.

The zombie took hold of the cage, and everyone held their breaths. Cabb tried to prevent the terror from showing on his face. The zombie stared inside.

Then he opened the cage.

'Huaaaaaaaah?' Shouted Cabb in surprise, before he fell out of the cage and fell flat on his face. Everyone stared.

'Did that zombie... just free Cabb?' said Penny, exasperated.

'I think it did.' Jalapeno said in awe. Then the zombie moved to the next cage. They all watched as, one by one, the zombie opened all the cages.

'Woo hoo! Freedom!' Laughed Cabb, wiggling his catapult. 'Now to get out of here!'

'How can we sneak out of here? We move slower than a snail!' Despaired Sunny.

'We can't just stay here...' mentioned Jalapeno. 'I think it is time we make our departure.' Jalapeno turned around to leave, but then something happened that Sunny had never seen.

Jalapeno's face blanked, pure unadulterated fear showing.

'What? What is it?' Wondered Sunny, worried. She scooted up to Jalapeno's side, and looked into the hallway Jalapeno was staring at.

Then she to stared in terror.

* * *

I, Dr. Zomboss watched in complete surprise as I, Dr. Zomboss, saw one of my own henchmen free all the plants. _This blasted fool, I'll fry him later..._ I thought, before whipping around in my chair, leaning towards a microphone. 'All zombie fools. Attention. Attention. Everyone please go to the Greenhouse immediately and apprehend the idiotic plants that believe they can escape. Thank you very much.'

Letting go of the mic, I locked my hands together, deep in thought. Why must I, Dr. Zomboss, work with such fools? If only those undead abominations were more effective... Perhaps he could equip them all with weapons? Wage some Garden Warfare? _Bah, that's ridiculous, even from me..._

* * *

They saw the huge horde of undead stampeding towards them. They saw the hunger in their eyes, and knew it would be impossible to escape from this.

'Oh no oh no oh no oh no **c'mon!**' Exasperated Cabb, looking at the horde. 'Are you serious? We're screwed!'

'No. No we're not.' Said Jalapeno, hardly louder than a whisper. He looked down at the floor, as if debating something, before looking up. 'You guys. You must all leave. Now.'

'What? We can't even outrun them!' Yelled Penny, confused. 'What do you expect us to do?'

'I just need you to leave the room. So you are... out of harm's way.' Finished Jalapeno, refusing to make eye contact.

'Wait wait wait wait... you're not... thinking of... blowing up?' Stammered out Cabb. '**No! I won't let you do that!**'

'Amigo, please. This is the only way. This is what I've been trained to do. My entire life has all been for this one moment.'

'**No!** We're supposed to be in peace time! I won't... I won't let...I won't let you waste your life for this!' Cried Cabb, looking towards his friend.

'I am sorry Cabb, but this is where we say goodbye. This is where we depart.' Jalapeno faced the horde, getting closer every second. 'But I will never truly die.' Cabb looked up, confused. 'For as long as you remember me...' Jalapeno slowly turned around and looked Cabb in the eye, giving off a small smile. 'I will live on through your heart.'

'**JALAPENO!**' Cried Cabb through tears.

'We have to go!' Cried Sunny, pushing the struggling Cabb out.

'**LET ME GO! WE CAN'T LEAVE HIM!**'

Ignoring Cabb's pleas, Sunny followed Penny through the iron gates of the Greenhouse, Cabb in tow, and didn't look back once.

* * *

Jalapeno watched his friends leave the building. He smiled. _Heh, I must've sounded really cool with that last phrase._ He thought to himself. He noticed the zombie that freed them still stood there, standing. Well, it was too late for him. He would be caught in the blast radius as well.

But it was no matter. His friends had made it out. That was all that mattered.

What he said back then wasn't a lie. His entire life had lead up to this moment. This one, final, explosive moment. He always knew it would end this way. And he was satisfied he was giving this opportunity, to save his friends and make an impact. For Jalapeno refused to go out without a bang, and what would be better then blowing up an entire horde of zombies? He felt his body pulsing, almost on the verge of explosion. Some zombies within the horde ran past him, chasing his friends.

_You're not going to get far_. Thought Jalapeno. _I won't let you._

Then a fiery crimson explosion erupted from Jalapeno, and the entire Greenhouse was filled with a searing white light, destroying anything it came in contact with.

And when the light faded, not a thing remained.


	6. The End

_CHAPTER 6 ~ THE END_

'Wahoo!' Screamed Crazy Dave, making another u-turn and running into the flock. He hit the final rotting corpse, splattering against the truck. They were surrounded by the bodies of the dead, Crazy Dave having run them all over with his truck. Peashooter braced himself as the truck bounced, driving over a zombie.

'Now to the greenhouse!' He whooped, cackling as he drove down the road.

* * *

Cabb gasped for breath. 'Stop... I can't... handle anymore... running...' he looked down, leaves wilting. 'Is it... is it over?'

Penny scoffed. 'Not likely. Aren't the rest of the plants still trapped within other rooms in the Greenhouse?'

'But... but...' Cabb gave up. He plopped on the ground, looking like he was rotting away.

A honk blared in the distance.

'Huh?' Sunny looked towards the source of the sound.

The weirdest truck she had ever seen arrived, stopping in front of the trio. Out stepped a strange looking human with a pot over his head, grinning crazily.

'Th'name is Crazy Dave. Now why don't we get this party started?'

* * *

I, Dr. Zomboss watched the car drive in. I sneered. Crazy Dave had come. I watched as he took all the plants out of his car and arranged them in a line, as if to pelt me from all the way outside.

But I, Dr. Zomboss, had other plans. I flicked a switch.

Then everything turned black.

* * *

Glock twisted his head. 'I don't see no undead freaks!'

'Patience.' Wheezed Chump. 'I think... he's right there.'

They looked to the building the greenhouses were attached to, when the roof suddenly exploded.

A mechanical hand shot out, gripping the edges of the wall. It pulled itself up, revealing a gigantic metallic zombie robot.

'Oh not this again...'

One hand raised, it threw something towards them. Crazy Dave's eyes lit up. 'We should probably RUUUUUN!'

He dived to the side, realizing at the last moment plants aren't exactly the best at mobile movement.

_SQUISH. SQUISH. SQUISH. SQUISH. SQUISH._

He cringed, hearing the sounds of the plants being squashed beneath a van the robot had thrown. He looked over who was left.

Peashooter, Sunny and Cabb looked devastated, staring at the van that was now over their friends.

'Oh...' Cabb looked on in horror. A crackling laughter pierced the air.

'Do you truly believe, I, Dr. Zomboss, would be unprepared? I suggest you leave now, unless you wish for I to destroy the other greenhouses containing your friends!' His voice seemed to echo from the gigantic zombie robot.

Crazy Dave stared. 'Well, this is not going according to plan.'

'What was the plan?' Peashooter asked.

'THERE WAS NONE! WHOOPS!' Crazy Dave started laughing again.

'Is this nutcase seriously Dave?' Sunny asked angrily. 'We're screwed!'

'Haha, not to worry little flowery friend of mine. For I have the magic of... **seeds!**' Crazy Dave took some seeds from his pockets. 'Didn't they ever teach you about the Birds and the Seeds?'

He scattered them across the ground, and instantly sprouted dozens of Glock, Twinny, Chump and Ice lookalikes. They turned their heads, aim locked onto the giant robot.

And at that moment Dr. Zomboss realized how screwed he was.

* * *

Peashooter, Cabb, and Sunny stood over the wreckage. The robot had fallen over, its remains surrounding the greenhouse. Crazy Dave had gone inside to go free the other plants, but nothing could be done about the early harvests of Penny, Glock, Twinny, Chump and Ice. The lookalikes had wilted away after the defeat of the robot, leaving the trio in silence.

'So... what now?' Sunny looked upwards.

'I guess we go back to the village? Did they ever find that crazy zombie leading them all?' Cabb kicked at a stone, cursing.

'He wasn't among the wreckage...' Peashooter surveyed the battle zone. It had happened so fast, yet now everything was over. 'But we shouldn't worry about that. We should look ahead.'

'Yeah. You're right.' Smiled Sunny. 'I'm going to become the best sunflower ever!'

Cabb allowed himself a grin since the entire ordeal. 'I ain't saying no sappy stuff... but... the first thing I'm doing is making a memorial. For Jalapeno.'

Peashooter took one last look over the wreckage, then to his friends. He smiled. As long as he had them, he was going to be alright. Right?

'I think I have everything I need right now.'


End file.
